By Your Side (One Shot)
by TMark260
Summary: (YURI) Sakura reflects on her past decisions and realizes the foolishness in giving away everything to someone who couldn't give a damn about her. After surviving a near-death experience, she calls the one and only person who stood by her side through the many years, all the way back to their academy years. Only then does she finally accept what's behind the friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**By Your Side:**

 **A Sakura x Ino oneshot lemon**

 **There is a chance I'll turn this into a more lengthy story, as I can see a potential relationship as the two women mature and overcome their infatuation with Sasuke**

 **No I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

 **First bit is Hurt/Comfort, as I planned to turn this into a story, this would likely be set after the Gokage Summit, Sakura barely surviving Sasuke's attack.**

The pink haired kunoichi lied down, feeling the tranquil air brush past her tender skin, soft and sweet. The summer days were marked by moisture, dampness that extended across the village, blanketed the atmosphere, stuck the girl's clothes tightly to her skin.

It was too much. Exhaling softly, feeling the warmness, the moisture get to her, soft tender skin clammy. Sakura took off her red vest, followed by her tight shorts. A swift motion, revealing a pitch black, lustrous pair of panties, matched only by the soft, bra, a perfect combination of lingerie for the headstrong girl. A pert, large ass, oddly contrasting with her small breasts, held by thin cups, soft material.

"Ahh, it sure is hot," she murmured, turning to the side. Her mind raced, an endless torrent of emotions assailing the girl, unconditional worry for her raven-haired ex-teammate and former crush.

"Why… why did I ever…?" She whispered, tightly shutting her eyes, unable to reconcile her foolishness, realizing just how much it blinded her. How many times she could have died. Just how little she meant to the man she thought she loved. "He's… he's such an ass."

She felt the tears coming, breaking through her worn out shields, pouring down her eyes, tightly shut. It was too much to handle for the poor kunoichi, who gave everything she had to a boy she thought would actually give a shit.

She was wrong.

Yet amidst the pain came a new light, a new sense of belonging. She never quite knew what it was that drew her to the blonde, her best friend, her childhood idol. Through thick and thin, for better, for worse, the blonde had stood by her side.

The memories flooded in, taking her by surprise, jolting her heart. That time, when she was certain to die in the Forest of Death, burdened by the need to care for her teammates, unconscious and broken.

She realized it then. Ino, her then-rival still jumped in, still stood between her and her enemies. Unconditional care behind the superficial rivalry. She saw her best friend, fixing her hair, caring for the battered girl once the fighting subsided.

She saw her best friend, hesitating to strike, to relinquish the unbreakable bond the two shared, even if it meant losing her match. She saw it all.

Her best friend.

Her lover.

" _Huh?"_ The girl gasped, eyes wide with shock at the sudden revelation, the feelings she struggled so much to deny, the millions of lies she told herself. It boiled, it peaked, threatening to crack the thin eggshells that separated her from her "best friend."

"I…Ino…" she whispered, crying, broken. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Wracked by guilt, recollecting her decision. The day she broke off their friendship, declaring that she wouldn't lose to the blonde anymore. The day she swore she'd compete with Ino for Sasuke's love. How foolish it seemed now, that Sakura so willingly threw away the irreplaceable bond she and Ino shared for a boy. A boy who didn't give two shits about her.

It finally struck. Unable to deny it any longer, the very feelings she failed to understand. Feelings obscured by her infatuation for the raven-haired Uchiha. Suddenly, none of it mattered. All that was left was to make amends, to make time for the one and only person who stood by her side.

Trembling, the medical ninja found the strength to pick up the phone, each breath ragged and pained. Heart grinding against her chest, tears streaming down her soft, delicate cheeks, beautiful emerald eyes marred by sadness.

She dialed the number. The one person who would never forsake her.

"Hello?" Spoke a familiar voice, silky and soft. A strange combination for the blonde's normally loud, assertive persona. Just how 3-dimensional this woman really was.

"I…Ino…" Sakura spoke, broken, overwhelmed by a strange mixture of guilt, sadness, and emptiness. "I…I need to talk to you…"

"Sakura?!" She gasped, unconditional worry welling in her soft chords. "I'll be there right away, just hang on."

And just like that, the line went dead. But in the place of broken emptiness was a new light, a new feeling of belonging, of desire, of sympathy.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she put the phone down, lying down on the soft, queen-sized mattress. The pink haired medical-ninja felt a strange sense of relief that her parents weren't home. How many times had she invited Ino over?

Far too many. But this time… this time it was different.

Minutes later, a knock. The only sound other than the poor woman's despondent sobs, sundering the awkward silence. Small steps, gradually blooming into large strides, a reluctant heart slowly overcome with excitement, joy… happiness.

Opening the door, she immediately found refuge in Ino's arms, soft yet strong. Her one source of stability in a world full of cruelty.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped, hugging her friend, almost in tears herself. It was impossible for her to not share her best friend's pain. When one was hurt, the other unconditionally bore half of it. The result of two souls operating on the same wavelength, coming to the same terms.

"Ino… I…I…" Sakura began, her voice breaking as she choked on tears. Covering her face, she buried her head into Ino's chest, amidst soft, tender breasts. It didn't matter to the blonde. Modesty was irrelevant in light of such suffering.

The hours passed by as Sakura shared her story, painfully identifying with the blonde, realizing just how foolish both of them were. How foolish they were to think the raven haired Uchiha actually cared.

Finally, reaching the end of her rant, the end of the story she had to share, to relieve herself of the unbearable strain that threatened to destroy her. Sakura sighed, clinging onto the blonde tightly, unwilling to let go. To let go of the one and only person who understood her.

"Sakura…" Ino began, sympathetically patting the pink-haired ninja's back. "I…I…"

Not knowing quite how to finish, her own heart heavy with nausea and disgust. Disgust that her former crush, the Uchiha could dare do this Sakura. She inched back, coming face to face with her best friend, soft aquamarine eyes joining Sakura's emerald depths. Never wasting a breath in the fragility of life, every moment precious.

"It's… It's okay Sakura. You… I… I'll always be here," she whispered, tears forming at the corner of her soft eyes, painfully identifying with the pink haired kunoichi. Her own heart pounding with anticipation, trembling with every breath. How ironic it was that both so desired the other, oblivious to the obvious.

Without warning, without notice, Sakura shut her eyes, all inhibition wiped away; gone. Soft, tender lips pressing into Ino's. Having never kissed before, hoping so much that it would be with Sasuke, the pink haired medical ninja was taken by surprise at her own desire, her own instinct, driving her to places unseen. No one could have been prepared for this.

Unprepared for her best friend's attack, Ino gasped, quivering at the touch, assailed by a torrent of emotions. Should she run? Should she scream? Should she push Sakura away?

No, she returned the kiss, full force, finding her own hand behind Sakura, reaching up and brushing into her soft, lustrous pink hair. Moaning softly, light and feminine, showing what pleasure she felt from Sakura's kiss, her touch, her soft, unadulterated plea for comfort.

Lost, melting away in the kiss, soft and sensual, warm and passionate, the blonde ninja exhaled, closing her eyes, overcome with the sweet, soft taste of Sakura's breath. It was invigorating. It was revitalizing, overruling her senses, her rational thinking. It was euphoric. It was heavenly.

All that mattered was the flame, flaring in her core, the insatiable desire for the pink haired medical ninja. How it desired for freedom, for passion, for the pink haired girl to pleasure it, to quell the limitless desire.

Sakura was still in her panties and sports bra. She never thought twice about wearing such attire in the presence of Ino, but who would've thought how perfect the occasion was. Deeping the kiss further, a tongue finding its way into Ino's soft, wet cavern; a soft hand finding its way on to Ino's back and shoulders.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed release, and the blonde right here, right then and there, would give it to her. Pressing hard, feeling her feminine figure and hips brush against the blonde, moaning and gasping with each passing second.

Not a moment of surprise blanketed the blonde's face as she felt Sakura's panties brush against the fabric of her skirt, soft, the melding of high quality brands. A strange sensation, neither pleasant nor discomforting, oddly reminding Ino of the dampness that came with summertime. Sakura's nether lips, wet with pleasure, as if in steadfast anticipation, oozed further in the embrace, delectable juice soaking her black panties.

Beneath the skirt, beneath the sports shorts, the blonde was wet, unable to contain the fluids that freely flowed, aching for Sakura. Aching for something to quell it.

Finally breaking the kiss, the two women panted, a mixture of shock and delight at the events that just transpired, overcome and unprepared for the suddenness yet extreme levels of pleasure in the embrace.

"Wow…" Ino gasped, her eyes hazy with desire, soft aquamarine depths lost to a mixture of lust and love.

"That felt… good…" Sakura breathed, staring straight into Ino's eyes, her plea for continuation, to be taken care of, to feel good in a life that brutally mistreated her.

It happened in a flash, a mess of hands on the same, soft, womanly body. Her blouse, amethyst violet, torn to bits at the speed of light, Sakura's unbridled strength finding its way down to Ino's undergarments. A white bra, white panties, contrasting vividly with Sakura's shade of black.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so," she smiled, eyeing Ino's lower waist, reaching her panties, damp and moist from the pleasure of the embrace. The blonde blushed in response, turning her attention to her friend's less than impressive bust.

"Well, well, it looks like you're as flat as always," Ino grinned, a tone of playfulness sundering the normal condescending nature of the statement.

"I…Ino!" Sakura gasped, turning away, hands covering her breasts in embarrassment, blushing crimson.

"It's… it's okay Sakura," she whispered, kind eyes refusing to leave Sakura's emerald ones, soft, kind hands joining Sakura's. Gently, she guided the kunoichi's hands away from her breasts, revealing a pair of modest, B-cups.

Seizing the opportunity to do the same, resting her palms on Ino's larger bust, playfully cupping her breasts through the soft material. The contrast was stark. The soft pair of lovely breasts, the hard, erect nipples on them.

Without warning, the blonde tore off the bra, prompting Sakura to do the very same, unbridled force and lust permeating the air with their every moment, every touch. Face to face, topless, their eyes hazily lost amidst the view of the other's tits.

Digging into the blonde's chest. Sakura' face squished by the soft texture of each, tongue expertly finding its way on to Ino's right breast. Torturing the poor girl with her tongue, finally reaching the dark, pert bud.

"Ah… Ah… AH!" Ino yelped, unprepared for Sakura's sudden assault, levels of arousal skyrocketing, her sensory skills going haywire as euphoria took over, overwhelming her senses, short circuiting her functions.

Nothing could have prepared her for what came next, as the pink haired ninja's fingers found their way, one at a time into the moist lips that so eagerly awaited them, under the white panties. Finding the perfect location, the heavenly combination of soft fingers and perfect force, Sakura toyed with the blonde, index finger striking the clitoris, followed by rubbing. Middle finger finding its way into the sugar walls that awaited it, reaching the soft, frontal walls, just below the clit. What she did by herself, she could also do for Ino.

It was too much. It overwhelmed everything, levels of arousal undreamed, unheard, unspoken. The combination of Sakura's tongue, attacking her hard, pert nipple, her fingers in the perfect location, the perfect force applied, culminating in unbearable levels of pleasure, earning moan after moan after moan.

Trembling violently, the blonde yelled out, gripping Sakura's soft, lustrous pink hair as the sensation assailed her, taking her over the edge. Sakura's fingers, flooded by the sudden onslaught of fluids, Ino's pussy juice running down the length of her soft fingers with each pulsating wave of pleasure.

Finally reaching the end of her orgasms and moans, the blonde exhaled, a strange mix of emptiness and hazy desire for more attacking her. Turning to face Sakura, their gazes meeting for a split second, as the pink haired ninja licked her fingers, savouring the warmth, the taste, the feel of the blonde's juice, ultimately breaking into another kiss, sensual and passionate.

"Okay…" Sakura exhaled, heart pounding in anticipation. "Now it's your turn to please me."

Nodding in assent, still dazed from her own intense orgasm, the blonde gently pushed Sakura down onto the soft mattress beneath them. The same mattress they'd always talk about their problems on. Who would've thought to use it to rectify those very problems of loneliness?

Sliding down, the blonde removed the black panties, revealing a full view of Sakura's nether lips, the tender opening, wet with arousal. Not a single strand of pubic hair. The pink haired ninja took great care of her physical appearance.

Grinning at the sight, overwhelmed by instinct, guiding her to her next destination, dictating her every action. Diving in, her face between Sakura's thighs, completely shaven, soft, lustrous skin covering her toned muscles. An athletic yet womanly figure.

Attacking the kunoichi with her tongue, the blonde found the perfect spot, matched only by the perfect taste of Sakura's juice, which only increased in volume with each passing moment, each swish of the tongue, assailing her clit, finding the G spot with ease.

"Ah… Ino… I… Ah… AH!" Sakura yelped, her emerald eyes dazed and widened in euphoria, arousal peaking. Unable to finish her words, far too overcome by pleasure. All that came out were incoherent moans.

Moving her tongue faster and faster, savouring more and more of the woman's taste, the blonde moaned, the sound vibrating throughout Sakura's walls, resonating perfectly. Gently thrusting her hips forward, matching the rhythm of Ino's tongue, the pink haired ninja yelped, her moans becoming increasingly regular as the inevitable approached.

"INO… AH… AHHH!" Sakura yelled, her hands tightly gripping Ino's silky blonde hair, convulsing terribly with the force of the orgasm, eyes seeing bright points of light. Arching her back involuntarily, thrusting her hips forward with the pulsating waves, her opening finding Ino's soft, wet cavern.

Licking her lips, Sakura finally reached the end of her own orgasm, equally dazed by its unbridled force. She would have never expected it to feel this good with another woman.

She was wrong.

"Not… Not yet," Ino whispered, wanting more, gently tackling Sakura beneath her. "Let me… let me take care of you, darling."

Before she could answer, the pink haired kunoichi felt soft, tender lips; Ino's lips crashing into hers, their tongues finding refuge in one another, the intoxicating taste of one another's breath, the sweet scent of the other's perfume. She couldn't take it. The blonde was just so damn good at what she did.

Each touch was electric, each kiss bringing the sensation of fire, each breath only causing them to want more and more.

Directly on top of Sakura, the blonde exhaled, the need of oxygen finally catching up to her. Meeting Sakura's gaze, she grinned in anticipation for the final act, the real deal.

"Ino…" Sakura began, breathing heavily. "Are you… are you ready?"

No hesitation. The blonde knew what she wanted. And she wanted it now. "Yes… Yes I am."

Re-enacting their embrace, their kiss, their make-out, the two women squirmed, the delectable sensation of tits grinding against one another, their hard nipples finding company with one another. Every motion bringing in incredible levels of pleasure, firing ecstacy throughout their system. Every motion allowing each breast to feel a new angle, a new, uncharted part of one another.

Moaning loudly, the women continued their embrace, their touch, their kiss. Unprepared for the rough motion of grinding, their soft breasts against one another, their hard nipples against one another. Rolling over, allowing Sakura to position on the top side, Ino found the perfect opportunity to grope the most redeeming "asset" the pink haired girl possessed.

Her ass, pert, large, uncontainable, an odd contrast with her surprisingly small tits. But it was enough, it was a fair trade, Ino told herself, a slight pang of envy amidst utter desire.

Heart rate accelerating, the women gasped. Sakura delighted at the sensation of Ino's breasts against hers, Ino's hands softly on her butt. The blonde, delighted at Sakura's taste, her own nether lips crashing against Sakura's, slowly but surely feeling the oozing fluids mix.

Grinding more and more, finding a matching rhythm, the women prepared for the finale, the climax marked by moans increasing in intensity; in frequency.

"Sakura! I… I…" Ino began, choking on her words, too overcome with arousal to speak properly. Breaking the kisses, sitting up, her legs still folded in between Sakura's.

Seizing the opportunity, the pink haired medical ninja's hands drifted up, fondling Ino's large breasts, fingers assaulting her tender nipples, all the while increasing in force in their grinding; their interlocked legs, their scissor.

"Ah… AH!" Ino screamed, moaned, everything. Her own hands now on Sakura's tits, never minding the small size of them. It meant nothing to her. This woman was everything she ever wanted. Expertly groping her breasts, lost in pleasure, lost in euphoria.

Moans slowly became cries of pleasure, uncontainable yelps as they reached their climaxes, simultaneously, blissfully.

"SAKURA!"

"INO!"

Screaming their partner's name, the two women panted, hand in hand as they felt their juices gush, mix in the motion of their grinding, feeling the other's clit directly on top of their own, wave after wave of pleasure pulsating through their sensitive bodies, gush after gush of pussy juice, traded, welcomed, savoured. Dazed by the intensity, unable to form words amidst the seemingly endless pulsing, the women locked gazes, satisfied, sated, the bedsheets beneath them becoming soaked by the minute.

"It's okay… It's okay Sakura," Ino whispered, a soft hand on the pink haired ninja's cheek. "I'll be here for you always."

Sakura panted, her defeated gaze becoming a bright, warm smile. "You… You promise?" Staring straight into the blonde's eyes.

"Yes. I promise."

Lips parting as they met, the two women engaged in a soft, tender kiss, as Ino pulled Sakura under the covers, embracing one another. Slumber slowly took hold of them, something Sakura had found so hard days before.

Ino really was the rock in her crazy world.

"I… I love you, Ino."


	2. Notes

**Notes:**

This lemon one shot is going to be turned into a lengthier story, chapter 1 already posted. Yes the lemon will very likely stay the same, a few changes might be made to accommodate changes in the plotline.

Yes there will be multiple lemons throughout the story, but will not focus on that aspect heavily.

I thank everyone for their support, I hope I enjoy writing this story!

Link: s/11773808/1/By-Your-Side


End file.
